pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13 - Last Chance For Victory, The Lightning Spear Strikes
The group shielded their eye’s from the bright light and when the light finally faded they noticed that the roots were gone. Timothy was left standing and he was back to normal although they noticed that most of the skin on his upper body was badly burned. “Timothy!” shouted Jin “Pika…Pi!” shouted Kachu “Mew!” shouted Nina “Bee…Be!” shouted Nikita Everybody rand out to Timothy and crowded around him as he just stood their barely standing and breathing heavy. “Hay Timothy are you ok?” asked Ash “I’m find, but this isn’t over yet.” smiled Timothy in a weak voice. “That’s right.” roared Inugami as he got to his feet. “We won’t let you hurt him!” said Jin as he Kachu, Chronolis, Lucaria, Nina and Nikita gathered in front of Timothy. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me now. I am more powerful than all of you and now that your friend isn’t in that form anymore I’ll destroy him.” roared Inugami The roar sent out a shockwave that forced them back a little bit, but they managed to hold their ground. “What do we do? He’s right, but there is one way we might stand a chance.” thought Jin He looked at Nina, Nikita, Lucaria and Kachu who all looked back at him and nodded their heads. “Wait don’t do it.” said Timothy “But why?” asked Jin as he looked at Timothy. “The time for you to use that isn’t now.” Timothy said as he took a step forward. “But then if we don’t then we won’t stand a chance.” said Jin “Pikachu…Pi.” said Kachu “Don’t let him fool you. Even though it may not look like it he’s taken a lot of damage. All I need ya’ll to do for me to finish this is distract him.” smiled Timothy. “Are you sure?” asked Brock “Yes I’m sure.” nodded Timothy “Alright.” nodded Jin “Lucaria, Misty I need you two to stay behind. Because of your healing abilities just in case somebody get’s hurt they can come to ya’ll.” said Timothy “Right.” said Misty as Lucaria nodded her head. “Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Nina, Nikita, Jin, Kachu, and Chronolis. I need ya’ll to distract him for a few minutes while I prepare for the final strike. Don’t do anything that would put yourself in harms way, just distract him.” ordered Timothy “Right.” smiled Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu “Ok.” nodded Brock “Sure thing.” nodded Jin and all of the other pokémon nodded. “Alright then let’s do this.” smiled Timothy They all dashed out toward Inugami and spread out around him. Dis…Dis…Strike.” said Distrike as it nudged Timothy’s hand. “Don’t worry Distrike I’m fine. Just stand back beside Misty and Lucaria so I can end this.” smiled Timothy “Dis.” nodded Distrike before walking over to Misty and Lucaria who stood several feet behind Timothy. “Alright this Is it even though my body hurts like hell I’m going to give this everything I’ve got. Here it is my final move of the day.” smiled Timothy Just then Timothy’s body began to surge with a black electricity and it began to strike the ground around him. “Wow so much power.” nodded Misty as she Lucaria and Distrike backed away a little farther. Timothy then held his right hand out in front of his body and the black electricity surging around his body began to surge toward his hand. Meanwhile back on the battlefield the rest of the group continued attacking Inugami to get his attention. Nina created a ball of blue energy and Nikita created a ball of pink energy before tossing it at Inugami. The two attacks combined into a swirling ball of pink and blue energy before hitting Inugami on the side and exploding. “Alright Kachu and Pikachu hit him hard with Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash as he jumped high above Inugami. Kachu and Pikachu jumped off Ash’s shoulder and dived toward Inugami. Kachu was engulfed In blacked electricity while Pikachu was engulfed in yellow electricity as they slammed down on top of Inugami knocking him to the ground. “You pest, your all nothing to me. Just pesky insects.” said Inugami as he got back to his feet his body crackling with red electrical energy. “We may be insects.“ smiled Brock He jumped in front of Inugami’s face and threw several round sphere’s at him that exploded in a blinding flash of light. Inugami stumbled back and roared out in pain as the strong flash of light seared his eye’s. “My eye…what have you done!” roared Inugami in pain. “It’s like Brock started we may be insects, but we can deliver a big bite.” laughed Jin High above Inugami Jin and Chronolis floated looking down at him. Jin raised his hands above his head and a large ball of blue energy began to form. The crystals on Chronolis’s began to glow and shine brighter an brighter while drawing in energy from the sun. Jin threw his hands downward and fired a large energy blast at Inugami while Chronolis threw his head forward and fired a large blast of white energy. The two attacks swirled together and crashed down on top of Inugami with a large explosion. “That got him!” shouted Ash “Damn you all!” roared Inugami angrily. All of a sudden their was an explosion that sent Nikita, Nina, Pikachu, Kachu, Ash and Brock back several feet. “That’s enough…I’m going to send you all straight to hell!” roared Inugami Inugami looked around for somebody, but out the corner of his eye he noticed something. He noticed Timothy still standing in the same spot with his right hand crackling with black electricity that was rapidly striking the ground sounding like lightning. Timothy held his hand out to the side and the black electrical energy began sticking the ground more rapidly. “What the hell is that?” wondered Inugami looking at Timothy. “This is the last technique of mine that you’ll see before I seen you straight back to hell so remember it and remember it well. This is my Lightning Sphere.” smiled Timothy Just then he rocketed toward Inugami destroying the ground behind him and tore up more ground as he drug his hand through the ground. “I will not be defeated!” roared Inugami Inugami stood up on his hind legs and fired a large ball of red energy at Timothy. Timothy pick his hand up and thrust his hand forward clashing with this ball of energy and tore right through it. “Your done!” shouted Timothy He flew toward Inugami driving straight through him leaving a large hole in his chest. Timothy hit the ground as Inugami roared out in pain as he hit the ground causing it to shake. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content